Letters of Laughter and Love
by owluvr
Summary: Victoire is starting her sixth year at Hogwarts, and Teddy is starting his first year training to be an Auror. But they still keep in touch with letters. But, will that be enough? Done for cherryredxx's Letters Competition and just cause I can!


Letters of Laughter and Love

A/N-Hi, so this is my entry for cherryredxx's letters contest. I was planning on writing something like this anyway, but I haven't exactly gotten around to it yet. Just to be clear, these letters take place in sixth year. They are related to my story Just Tri Again, which takes place in seventh year, but it might mention these letters. Look at me, advertising myself. But seriously, you don't have to read Just Tri Again for these letters to make sense, because they take place a year before.

Quote: The one good thing about not seeing you is that I can write you letters. -Svetlana Alliluyeva

_Victoire writes like this_

_**Teddy writes like this**_

_Dear Teddy, September 2_

_How are you? I'm fine. It's the end of the first day back, and it feels so weird not being here with you. I had a good first day back. Can you believe that they gave us homework already? I already have like, five essays. Why do teachers just love to give us homework? Thank goodness we have some free periods where I can like, do some of it. I would never be able to do it all at night if I want to get good grades. You know I want I want to be an Auror, like you, Uncle Ron, and Uncle Harry, but that requires really good grades. I wish I could write you a longer letter, but I really got to go. Essays are calling. Tell Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron that I said hi._

_Love,_

_Vic xx_

_PS. Alex, Laura, Brooke, Ant, Dominique, Molly, Louis, James, Fred, and Roxy send their love. Lucy is on prefect rounds. But she probably wouldn't send her love anyway._

_**Dear Vic, September 5**_

_**I'm good, but it did (does) feel weird not seeing you every day. But I suppose I'll get used to it. So Lucy is a prefect? Who saw that coming? Just kidding. I think if Lucy had been made a prefect her head would've exploded, as well as Uncle Percy. You know, everyone tells me that Lucy reminds them of Percy when he was her age. Uncle Percy calmed down (a little), so hopefully Lucy will too. Auror training is good, it's our first week, so all we're doing is History of Auror, Analysis of Auor Missions, and stuff like that. It's so boring. I have homework too, just like you. Hey, you didn't tell me what classes you are taking! I want to know! The free periods saved me too. I doubt I would've gotten good enough grades without them. You didn't mention anything about Qudditich! Is Alex still the captain? Well, anyway, I got to go. I have to read, **_**Auror Missions of the 19****th**** Century. **_**Can you believe someone actually wrote that? Did any of our cousins get sorted this year? I lose track of all of their ages. Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron say hi.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Teddy**_

_**PS. How are Alex, Laura, Brooke, Ant, and all of our cousins?**_

_Dear Teddy, September 12_

_Your letter was much longer than mine. I feel guilty now.____You asked so many questions, so I decided to make it easier, I'm going to answer then in the order that you asked them. I know! When everyone heard Lucy was a prefect, we all sighed in relief. We all knew it was coming, but if it didn't Uncle Percy and Lucy…I don't even want to think about what would happen. Remember how Uncle Percy and Lucy would only talk about for the rest of the summer after they found out. I hope Lucy calms down, too. Then we all be grateful. Auror training sounds kind of boring right now. But I suppose it will get more exciting. But I'm going to have to go through it too, if I want to be an Auror. So for classes, I'm taking Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, and Charms. Sorry, I forgot about Qudditich! Boys are just obsessed, aren't they? Yes, Alex is still captain, and he definitely inherited his Keeper skills from his father. He also inherited his father's drive for Qudditich and long talks (like 2 hour long talks). I'm still Seeker, Fred and James are still beaters, Dom, Roxy are still chasers. We have a new one chaser, though to fill your spot. Her name's Meghan Sloper. She's very good. She's in Dom's year, I think. We have so many Weasleys on the team! Of course, the Slytherins haven't been able to stop talking about it! It's so annoying. We made up a nickname for them, the Loserins. What do you think? I can't believe someone wrote Auror Missions of the 19__th__ Century. That sounds like the most boring book ever! Does it have anything about the Order of the Phoenix in it? Or would that be the 20__th__ century? None of our cousins got sorted this year, next year (I'll be in seventh!) Rose and Al will be sorted. Wow, this is such a long letter, I hope it makes up for the shortness of the last one!_

_Love,_

_Vic xx_

_PS All the cousins and my friends are fine.____How's Auror Training?_

_**Dear Vic, September 17**_

_**Wow, your letter was really long! I don't know how long mine will be. So I'm going to answer your questions in the order that you asked them. Should we just do that automatically now? It's much easier that way! Do you feel guilty now? You letter was longer than mine, so now you shouldn't feel guilty. We'd definitely all feel grateful if Lucy calmed down. It would make things so much easier. And happier. Oh, Merlin, Lucy and Uncle Percy talking about how Lucy was a prefect all summer was a nightmare. I almost didn't want to come to any Weasley/Potter/Lupin/Longbottom/Wood parties anymore! Auror training is getting more exciting. Next week they think that they are going to start training us for the training. Like mission training. They say we will probably be starting mission training in late March/early April. I'm really excited. I'll tell you all about it so you know what to expect. About your classes, why are you taking Ancient Runes? It's not required to be an Auror, you know. But all the other ones are. How are all the Professors? Are they still giving out loads of homework? Hey, you know I'm a boy too, so I can definitely see where Alex is coming with his obsessive drive. But the long talks…not so much. So you found someone to replace me. Is she better than me? Wow, you have a lot of Weasleys on that team. This is Fred, James, and Roxy's first year playing right? And you let Fred and James carry bats? Wait a minute, are those Slytherin girls still bothering you? Merlin Vic, why can't they just leave you alone? They really are losers (the name fits perfectly). Vic, it was the 20**__**th**__** Century. The 19**__**th**__** was like, when Dumbledore was in school. We finished reading it though. Most of it was about Grindewald, though. So no new cousins at Hogwarts? That's a first. I'm glad everyone's doing okay. This is a long letter too, so I'll finish it now.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Teddy**_

A/N-Well, I've decided that I'm going to do about four letters a chapter. Oh, also, Laura, Alex, Brooke, and Ant are OC's. They are Victorie's friends. They are all in my story, Just Tri Again. Oh, god, I'm advertising again. You don't have to read Just Tri Again for this story to make sense. But I mean, I wrote both of them, so it all makes sense in my mind, so I can't really judge. I'll rephrase that. Hopefully, this makes sense to you if you haven't read Just Tri Again, and if you have, it'll make even more sense.


End file.
